Human eyes are recessed relative to the nose and eyebrow areas and are separated by an interpupillary distance. The distance between the left eye and the right eye and the distances from the nose and/or eyebrow area, such as the supraorbital process, can cause each eye to have a slightly different view. The human brain can combine the different views from the left and right eye to form a three-dimensional image. Disparities between the left eye view and the right eye view can provide depth cues that can be used by the brain to perceive depth in the three-dimensional image. A typical head mounted display includes a flat display panel and a circular lens for each eye. A user wearing the head mounted display can view the display panels through each circular lens and the user's brain can combine the separate images to form a three dimensional image. The user's nose and supraorbital processes over the eyes, however, often require that the circular lenses be spaced further away from the user's eyes. This can negatively impact a user's special perception, particularly in the peripheral regions of the user's view, when the user is wearing the head mounted display, which can lead to inaccurate or uncomfortable viewing.